thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacqui (Survive)
Jacqui is a female living character who appears in The Walking Dead: Survive. As a member of the Atlanta camp, Jacqui helps out with the chores and participates in supply runs. Pre-Apocalypse Little is known about Jacqui's life before or as the outbreak began. She cared for her brothers after their mother died; at what point in her life this was is unclear. She was living in Atlanta, where she worked for the city's zoning department. When the outbreak began, she was the only member of her family who escaped from the walkers alive. At some point, she met up with the survivor group on the outskirts of the city. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Days Gone Bye Jacqui is one of the residents of the Atlanta survivors camp. Guts Jacqui is going to do laundry with Amy and Lori. Tell It to The Frogs Jacqui is only seen when she and her group flees the Atlanta camp. Safe And Save Jacqui is seen only in a flashback, when Merle and Daryl are helping her to get out a car she was stuck in, T-Douglas comes to help them. Wildfire Jacqui is seen in the background with other survivors, and goes to the RV when the herd appears. TS-19 Jacqui, like all of the survivors enjoy of the benefits of the CDC, and depart when it explodes. Season 2 Miles Behind Us Jacqui has been kidnaped along Charlie, but they are able to escape, however, while trying to find a car, Jacqui is bitten by a walker. Bloodletting Jacqui and Charlie get into a pharmacy and Charlie cuts Jacqui's bitten arm, telling her her ideology of how cutting the infected part the infection won't spread, however Jacqui screams painfully and begins attracting walkers, forcing both her and Charlie to leave. Chupacabra Despite Charlie's attemps to prevent her from turning, Jacqui lately succumbed to the blood loss and died, Charlie tried to comfort her but she insisted on being left to die, however Charlie actually shot her to prevent her from reanimating. Season 3 Hounded Sophia begins receiving phone calls from individuals who she believes are part of another group. A woman calls Sophia asking why she wouldn't reveal how Amy died to the previous man she spoke to on the phone. She calls Sophia by her name, and when she questions how she knows her name, the woman says because she knows her, then hangs up the phone. Sophia then receives a phone call from Amy, who informs her that the people she had spoken to previously were Jim, and Jacqui, revealing that all the calls did not actually take place in the real world, but were merely hallucinations in Sophia's mind. Death Kiled By: *Walker (Alive,Caused) *Blood Loss (Alive) After narrowly escaping from the Wildfire gang, while they raided a car, Jacqui was bitten in the arm by a walker and later Charlie amputated her believing the infection to keep restrained from the blood, however since she was not bandaged she died due to the slow blood loss. *Charlie Rhee (Before Reanimation) Before Jacqui would be able to reanimate, Charlie shot her in the head to prevent reanimation. Appearances The Walking Dead: Survive Trivia *In "Miles Behind Us" when Jacqui and Charlie get into a car, a walker sneaks from behind and bites Jacqui in the neck, however in "Bloodletting" the bite is now on her arm. Category:Survive Characters